pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Girl
Phineas and Ferb were sleeping in there bed. They were woken up by hearing their Mother yell up to them. " Phineas Frank! I-I mean Ferb! we have a guest! " Phineas looked strangly at Ferb as if to say. " YOUR REAL NAME IS FRANK!!!!!!!!!! " But Phineas didn't want to be nosey so he just got up along with Ferb to get dressed. Ferb when he was in the bathroom getting dressed he felt like he wanted to cry. He didn't know his Step-Mom knew that his real name was Frank. Mean while Linda said to the suprise visitor. " Come watch some baby videos of Ferb that my husbend has, while your waiting * click * I will go make you some snacks. Ferb on the T.V. made some noises. " Goo goo ga ga pleck shlemp ca ca do vo!!!! * While spiting all over the husbend * " The Father on the T.V. said. " Chomp chomp chomp here comes the nutcracker chomp chomp!!!!!!! * Baby Ferb starts crying really really loud * Why must this always happen to me........ WHY!?!?!?!?!?! " The suprise visitor started giggling really really loud while Phineas and Ferb are heading in the living quarters. Ferb stared at the girl and at the T.V. .............. he was very shocked. He really wanted to cry now. But tears of happyness,........ he thought the girl was just so pretty he couldn't take it! Linda walked in and saw Phineas and Ferb then quickly turned of the T.V. because she was showing this to Ferb, it's about him!!!!! The girl stood up and said. " Hello I'm Marcerella! I just moved here!!!! You guys must be...... Phineas and Frank??? " Ferb put his head down the pushed it right back up and said. " Actualy people call me Ferb,....... but my real name is Frank. Marcerella said " Oh! Sorry. Can I call you Frank? I think the name is just cute as a kitten!!!!! " Ferb blushed and said. " S-sure!!! " Phineas felt like he was going to hurl. All of this " love " was making him feel sea sick. Mean while in Phineas and Ferb's room there sat Perry!.... The Platypus! His watch went off. " beep beep beep beep " Perry got up put his hat on and went down a tube that was in Phineas ans Ferb's room. Marcerella loved having really nice neighbors! Phineas said. " Marcerella, Ferb and I are going to build a Platypus themed-" " Merry-go-round? Been there done that it almost killed Emily!!! " Ferb interupted Phineas then got another idea. " Peanut butter and jelly robot races!?!?!?! We didn't get to do that last time we looked at it!... " Marcerella said right after that in a southern accent " Oh that would be wonderful splendid! " Phineas said " Uhhhhhhh.......er...." Marccerela said " Is it about the accent? I was trying so hard to hide it!! Mission failed. " Ferb patted her on the back while she sheded a tear. Phineas said " Whats wrong? " Marcerella wouldn't answer. As if she was hiding sometimg? " Ahh Agent P I'm glad you dicided to show up!!! " Magor Monogram yelled at Agent P Carl said " Sorry Agent P, Magor Monogram is upset because you didn't come last time...... and also let Dr. Doofensmirks win. " " YOU ARE ALSO DISCHARGED!!!!!!!!!! " Magor Monogram yelled. " All we need is a device that hasn't been invented yet! " Phineas sounded worried through saying. Marcerella said in her cute southern accent ( talking like this through out the story ) " Do we need to go to the future? Theres an old- " " Time device at the mueseum! " Phineas interupted. Marcerella grabed both of their hands then ran of romanticly to the mueseum. Phineas was blushing. Then noticed that....... Ferb was blushing also! Oh no!!! Phineas thought. Ferb noticed the same thing. They both thought.'' This is not going to end like I planed.'' '' A little girl named Lana was getting ready to vist her brother to take him back to England with her. She was brushing her hair, getting her shoes on and also putting a little perfume on to smell like a bed of roses! Lawrence caught up with Phineas, Ferb and Marcerella in his car to say. " Hey Ferb Lana is coming to take you back to England!!!!! " Ferb thought ''Not again....... not again with banging of the pillow! The pillow fight! That was not a good day!! ( A few days later ) " Bye y'all Frank!!! " Marcerella said. Ferb blushed and said while going into the plane " Bye! " Lana said " Bye people!!!....... * Pulling Ferbs arm * Come on Mum is waiting!!! " Ferb said. " Alright!!! " Perry once again escaped from Monogarm turning into a cherry. He went to go see what was so terrible that Doof did.....!!! He gasped! He saw a 100,445,297 ft dead mutated squid! Marcerella was sad without Ferb (Note from writer: Or should I say ...... * laugh * FRANK!!!) Phineas tried to keep her tears from turning into the sadest puddle on the cold hard ground! By cheering her up! ('' Another note from writer: Phineas!!! It's not going to work!!! Wait till you find ALL ABOUT her PAST life!!!! * Eivil laugh * )'' '' Baljeet was running to Phineas and Ferb's house to tell them about a test crisis But when he got to Phineas and Ferb's house he saw the prettyest girl in the world. He was going to ask Phineas who the girl was. Phineas said interupting him from asking. " Um Baljeet this isn't a good time. When Phineas was saying that to Baljeet Marcerella was turning to see Baljeet. When she saw him she sprong up and shook his hand she was all jumpy! She had never felt this way. Then she thought it was love she was thinking deep thoughts one of the was ''I'm not ready for this!! I can't just like burt into song and say " I love you " or someting! Oooo I'll play hard to get!!! I bet he won't even notice!!! Baljeet was thinking the same thing. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages